Gasses to Stars
by CookiesOnFridays
Summary: Best friends have obligations, and is true for both Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. When Star decides to help Marco get the girl of his dreams, Jackie Lynn Thomas, things get a bit crazy as Star realizes that might have been the biggest mistake of her life. Join Star, Marco, and crew on this epic journey filled with drama, action, and hurt in this story of, Gasses to Stars.
1. Prologue

"Oh boy, a Star vs. the Forces of Evil fanfiction!? Golly jee, I haven't seen one like it!"  
"But Cookies, you promised that you will update your Gravity Fall's Story!"

"Well that's still postponed till further notice. I'm still debating whether to continue it or not!"

"B-But-"

"Cue the introduction!"

* * *

Gasses to Stars

 _Prologue: A Crashed Party_

(Marco's POV)

A party gone wrong, that's what this entire situation has become.

It was supposed to be a fun day that consisted of dancing, eating, drinking juice, and hanging out with Star; but now this party has turned into something of a nightmare, probably one of Star's worst nightmares.

A crashed party.

I found myself being surrounded by Ludo's minions with all of them taking their positions, forming a circle while they slowly closed in on me for the kill.

A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead as my nerves went on edge. When I realized that I was in danger, my mind went through a fight or flight response.

I spread my legs, shoulder width apart, and I took a stance; ready to take on anything that Ludo's minions had for-

 _SLAM!_

I felt a heavy fist strike me on my back, hurtling me forwards where another fist jutted out; crushing my face.

My world spun as my body spiraled through the air. My body braced itself for impact, and I landed on a table.

With a mighty _CRASH_ the table that was once beneath me shattered into millions of pieces. Bits of glass raining down on me as I laid completely still on the cold floor underneath, feeling a twinge of pain across my back.

" _Great,_ " I thought to myself as I tried to recover. " _Now there's glass in my back!"_

I was so engrossed on focusing on my painful wounds that I didn't notice one of Ludo's minions approached me, and I gasped to see a familiar face stand in front of me with a smug grin plastered across his face.

The monster lifted me up with one arm and he brought me uncomfortably close to his face and asked, "Remember me?"

His breath was so utterly repulsive that I wanted to puke on the spot. But I swallowed hard and I laughed nervously. "H-Hey M-Mr. Pig! H-have you been working out?"

"A little, why you ask?"

"Well, it's just that-"

Suddenly, my entire body lurched into the air and became weightless. Panic rose inside me as I realized that Mr. Pig threw me up in the air. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of my stomach as I realized what was going to happen.

I silently pleaded with Mr. Pig as our eyes locked together, time slowing down to an agonizing crawl as I inched closer and closer towards Mr. Pig

" _P-Please,"_ I begged I fell closer towards Mr. Pig.

But there was no mercy.

Time sped up again as I fell, and Mr. Pig timed his jump perfectly and he dive kicked me right in the chest! His hooves hit their mark as my ribs gave off a sickening _CRACK_ , and I once again soared towards the other end of the room where my body flew against the DJ equipment; causing sparks to fly everywhere as some of the mixers got destroyed due to my fall.

I wanted to scream, the pain was too much. But as I yelled out in pain, my cries were drowned out by the heavy bass music that vibrated through my chest.

When I realized that my cries weren't being heard, I slowly gave up and I began to black out. My head buzzed and my vision began to fade.

The sound of my blood rushing in my ears intensified with every step that Ludo's army took towards me, their eyes wild and having a sickening hunger inside them; the eyes of killers, relishing the look of their broken prey.

I closed my eyes, and with a shaky breath; breathed in what would be my last breath.

But one final thought went through my mind as I felt the monsters ready themselves for the final strike.

" _Star,"_ I thought to myself as my vision finally faded into black. _"where are you…_ "


	2. Chapter 1- Mr Pig and the Invitaiton

I know that the story seems a bit too serious and the summary might not fit the story description so far, but it will eventually. Just bare with me~!

(Shout out to altruisticdorito for beta-reading and editing part of this chapter!)

* * *

 _Chapter 1- Mr. Pig and the Invitation_

Before the story begins, let me ask you something. How was your morning today? Was it eventful and exciting? Or was it full of stress and pain? Well I hope your morning was great because right now, my morning is full of action and disaster. You know, the typical daily routine of a magical princess!

"AHH!"

My voice pierced the air as I rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a huge fist that smashed the ground; where my face was a few seconds prior.

I quickly got to my feet whilst breathing heavily. My eyes were trained on the monster that almost killed me. The monster in question was an 8-foot-tall pig with an ugly face and a wet snout, which had a constant stream of fluids trickling out of it; trailing towards his chin and dripping to the ground, like water from a melting icicle.

Mr. Pig over here was too fit to even be called a pig. His muscles protruded out of his shirt and his arms were as big as tree trunks; the veins in his arms becoming clearly visible every time he clinched his fists. I would've been impressed by his physique and complimented him, maybe even asked him where he worked out.

To bad I couldn't stop and ask because he was trying to kill me.

Mr. Pig let out a glass shattering battle cry and smashed the ground with his fists, barreling towards me. Despite him being a huge ball of muscle, he was alarmingly fast. Every step he took, the ground beneath him was crushed by the sheer force of his heels which pulverized the ground like it was ground beef.

With a blink of an eye, he was on me. All I could do was spit out a quick defensive spell before his fists collided with my newly formed shield, which cracked immediately.

My eyes filled with fear as I realized that my shield was going to collapse. And as the fracture on my shield spread like cracking ice, my eyes grew wide with dread. "Oh, my star-"

Mr. Pig raised his arms high above his head and brought them down for one final strike. With immense power and speed, Mr. Pig's fists smashed my shield into pieces; leaving me winded and defenseless. The force of his attack was so strong that it knocked me towards the other end of the backyard; my back slamming against the wooden fence.

I collapsed onto the grass; splinters of wood showering down around me as my ears rang. I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't feel anything. For a moment, panic filled my mind as the thought of my spine being broken arose. But when I willed my fingers to move, I found a small sigh of relief escaping my lips as my fingers twitched.

The ringing in my ears slowly subsided and the loud crushing vibrations of Mr. Pig's footsteps became louder and louder as I recovered. My vision was still blurred with white spots from the lingering pain on my back; but even with my clouded vision, I could see the blurry figure of Mr. Pig in front of me.

Mr. Pig grinned, revealing his disgusting, yellow stained teeth as he towered over me.

"There's nowhere to run Star Butterfly," -Mr. Pig roared in triumph as he picked me up by the ankles, lifting me up in the air- "master Ludo will reward me handsomely for your wands capture."

My blood pressure rose when Mr. Pig mentioned Ludo's name.

If you're curious to who Ludo is, Ludo is a crazy, short, green bird monster that's been trying to steal my magical wand so he could take control of the universe. My wand, which has been handed down for many generations in my family, has the power to transform and change its appearance, as well as its powers, to fit the personality of the wielder. If Ludo was to get his hands on my wand, then the entire universe would be doomed because he's the definition of EVIL.

"Now hand over the wand, Star Butterfly!"

With a really low voice I muttered, "Over my dead body…"

"What did you say?"

"I said-" I brought my face in front of his "-over my dead body!"

Gathering all the extra saliva I could muster, I spit on Mr. Pig's face. He grimaced in disgust, then lifted me high above his head and tossed me against a tree.

I let out a screeching cry of pain as my body was once again reminded of the abuse that it received earlier. My back throbbed in agony and my chest ached with my breathing becoming uneven.

Sweat, dirt, dust, and splinters of wood caked my hair. My entire body was limp and I laid on the ground in defeat. The last of my strength was being used on my hands, which gripped my wand tightly.

Just a few feet away from me, Mr. Pig roared in laughter as he taunted me for being so weak and frail.

But he was just too stupid to realize that he was being played.

I couldn't help but laugh alongside him, which Mr. Pig immediately frowned upon.

"What's so funny!? Are you laughing because you've gone insane!? Or is it just because you know that you're about to meet your end?"

The edge of my lips twitched upwards slightly, "No, no, no. Mr. Pig, I'm already insane. But I'm not laughing because it's my end."

Mr. Pig raised an eyebrow at my statement, but then a voice behind him shouted-

"Cause on the contrary, it's YOUR end- PIG!"

Unbeknownst to Mr. Pig, a teenage boy wearing a red hoody somehow got behind him. The boy was wearing oven mitts on both of his hands and had a white chefs hat on his head which tipped slightly on one side; to match the rest of his outfit, he wore an apron that read 'Don't Kiss the Cook'. He also held a package of bacon on one oven mitt and a frying pan on the other, which sizzled and emitted a pleasant aroma that I was all too familiar with-

Bacon…

I lifted my head up while shouting the boy's name, "Marco!"

Mr. Pig's nose twitched upwards as he sniffed the air, his eyes widening in horror as he did so.

"Is" -Mr. Pig stammered as he lifted a shaky finger towards Marco- "is- is… is that BACON!?"

Marco grinned, "That's right Mr.! And if you don't want to see your kin eaten, you would do what's best for you and scram!"

"NO!" Mr. Pig bellowed as he backed away from Marco who was advancing on him, "I'm so close to getting the wand for master Ludo! I can't back down now, even if you ARE threatening to eat my kind!"

"Oh yeah? If that's how you're going to be…"

Marco lifted a sizzling hot piece of bacon from the pan and lifted it towards his mouth. Mr. Pig watched in absolute horror as Marco closed and encased his lips around the crispy strip of bacon.

Grease trickled down his lips as he closed his eyes in sweet satisfaction from the delicious meat in his mouth, the bacon exploding with flavor all over his tongue.

Mr. Pig's entire body shook as Marco bit down on the crispy strip of bacon, and the sound that the strip made echoed throughout the backyard of the Diaz residence.

 _CRUNCH!_

Silence…

Everything became still and quiet, as if the entire world suddenly became devoid of life. And as if mother nature knew that things became strangely quiet, a small gust of wind blew over us. The leaves rustled and the blades of grass danced as they happily accepted the refreshing wind that helped break the silence.

Mr. Pig recovered from his shock and began to burst into tears. He ran away, screaming as he shouted, "Murder! Murder!" And he took out a pair of dimensional scissors while tears streamed down his face.

Marco helped me up and we watched as Mr. Pig created a portal that would lead him back to his dimension, where Ludo would be waiting for him.

"You'll regret not giving me your wand while you had the chance, Star Butterfly! Now you'll definitely regret what will happen to you and your stupid friend the next time we meet!"

"Pshh, yeah, yeah whatever! And to set the record straight, my friend here? His name is Marco Diaz! Sure he can be a little dumb at times, but he's the smartest guy I know!"

Marco raised an eyebrow in disagreement, and Mr. Pig snarled as he inserted a leg into the portal.

"Master Ludo's done playing games with you princess! Your end, is coming much sooner than you think!"

"Bite me!" I yelled back as I proved my point by extending my neck and biting the air.

Mr. Pig moved his entire body into the portal and he disappeared. But before he did, his head lingered behind a little longer, mouthing something to me before he was finally gone.

I'm not that great at reading lips, but the exaggerated movements of his mouth made it clear wanted to say-

" _You have been warned…"_

* * *

"OUCH! Marco, that stings!"

"Just hold still Star, it'll only take a minute. Just hold in the pain, alright?"

"I've been in pain for the past- OUCH! Can you please be more gentle?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders and he smiled, "I'm no doctor, but I'll try."

I huffed loudly and rested my head on my hands, "And here I thought you had a PhD, guess I was wrong!" I teased.

Marco chuckled as he opened a tube of ointment, "Looks like I might have to go back to medical school."

I smirked at Marco and I pointed towards my back. Marco smiled back at me and took the hint, refocusing his attention back to tending my wounds.

Shortly after the brawl, Marco brought me into our house and we made our way into the living room, where Marco laid me down on a sofa while he brought a first-aid kit to patch me up.

I let out a sigh of relief when Marco applied one final Band-Aid on my back, and giving me an icepack before he closed his first-aid kit.

Marco left the room to return the first-aid kit in a closet. When he came back, I moved my feet to make room on the sofa for him and he sat down, looking a little tired and exhausted.

I placed my feet on Marco's lap and I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so tired?"

"Well, I DID run towards the nearest grocery store to get a package of bacon."

I let out a _push_ and waved my hand, "The grocery store isn't that far."

"Well it isn't, but if you had to sprint all the way there and back you'll still be a winded. Not gonna lie though, you look more exhausted than me."

"Yeah, I guess I do look more exhausted than you. I mean, I did just fight a huge pig- wait scratch that. I did just fight a huge, monstrous, disgusting, muscle pig for a couple of minutes, and tried to not DIE. But I guess I still owe you one… You're not still keeping track of how many times who saved who, are you?"

Marco shook his head. "No, I found it rather pointless. Friends just help each other out anyway. I got your back, and you got mine."

"Heck yeah, you and me? We're like the unstoppable team!"

I made some karate noises and chopped the air, and I looked at Marco expecting to see a him laugh or something. But instead, he looked at me with worry. Marco looked down at my feet on his lap and his brows furrowed together ever so slightly.

"Yeah but-" Marco said as he poked at my socks "-don't you think it's gotten a little rough lately? I mean, we usually get out of these fights unscathed. But more recently, we've been getting pummeled and coming out of the fight with these bruises and stuff! I mean, I guess some of the bruises are pretty cool. Like this one, it looks like a tiger!"

Marco pulled up is left sleeve, pointing towards the bruise that was a faded purple.

I remembered that bruise, it was the one from a few days ago when we were fighting another one of Ludo's minions. Only that time, the minion we fought was a hulking bull man that tackled Marco against his side. The battle was long and tedious, but Marco and I eventually won the battle after Marco used his hoodie like a red blanket; acting as a bull fighter to divert the bull man's attention while I made a portal back to Ludo's dimension.

I shook my head, trying to forget about the fight. To me the bruised looked like a mark of battle. But I just played along with Marco and I shrugged.

"Nah, looks more like a butterfly to me!"

Marco pulled his sleeve back down and knitted his eyebrows together. "But I'm serious. We usually get out of these fights without a scratch. It looks like Ludo's stepping up his game a little. He usually brings his entire army to take us out you know? But more recently, he's been sending out his goons one by one."

"Yeah, like they're really strong-"

"Buff-"

"Tall-"

"And annoying." Marco and I said in unison.

The both of us chuckled and we smiled at each other, both of us knowing fully well that ever since the blood moon ball, we would occasionally have incidences where we would both say the same things in unison. But I can't exactly remember or pinpoint why.

"But to be honest, I'm getting a little worried. This fight has been the 3rd one this week and it's been going on for a month… Do you think Ludo's planning something?" Marco asked.

"Hmm, maybe. All I know is that his plans are always straight forward. It's the same thing every time! Send a minion, minion charges at you or me, then the minion gets the farts kicked out of him! When will he ever LEARN!?"

The last word was said with annoyance as I laid back down onto the sofa.

"He'll never learn anyway. But if he keeps attacking us" -Marco got up from his seat and struck a fighting pose- "We'll just have to keep kicking his-"

There was a knock on our front door and Marco went and opened it. Then he immediately slammed the door shut and began to hyperventilate.

"Marco, who was that?"

Marco just kept on stammering without any real words coming out of his mouth. His face flushed red as he kept on freaking out, all the while pointing at the door while he nervously tugged at his hair.

My eyes lit up and grew to the size of saucers as I realized who was behind the front door. There was only one person that could make Marco go into a nervous breakdown from just seeing their face.

"No way!" I yelled as I ran to the front door and opening it to see if my assumption was correct.

And sure enough, standing before me was the one and only-

"Jackie, what's up!?"

Jackie Lynn Thomas stood in front of me with all of her skateboarding glory. She had a skateboard in front of her and had a satchel that hung around her shoulder. She shook her hair and small beads of sweat flung around in the air with the grace of a lovely swan. Her blond hair with a single blue highlight shined against the sunlight, and her turquoise eyes glistened brightly like a sparkling, clear ocean.

I could see why Marco would fall for this wonderful woman. What guy wouldn't!?

"Hey ya Star! Wow, what happened to your hair? And what's with all those bandages? You and Marco been hustling or something?"

"Eh, I guess you can say that!" I said with a grin, "So whatcha need Jackie my man!?"

"Ah, actually, I was looking for both you and Marco. But you're here, and I don't know where Marco went. He just opened the door and-"

"No, no, I'm here!" Marco announced with nervousness in his voice, "Jackie! S-Sorry about that whole incident earlier! I was just, um-"

Marco looked around nervously with sweat raining down his face like bullets. I could see him thinking long and hard for an excuse, and after a few awkward seconds, he finally let out a breath and spoke rapidly."

"Ihadtogowatermykeyboard!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow and she looked confused, "What did you say?"

Marco grabbed my shoulders and hid behind me as he laughed nervously.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright we're all here! But what do you need the both of us for?"

"Well actually" -Jackie rummaged through her satchel and took out two envelopes- "I wanted to invite you guys to a party."

"Oh Jackie!" I said as I looked at the neat handwriting in front of the letter, "You shouldn't ha- Oh my gosh Jackie, it's going to be your BIRTHDAY!?"

I tore open the letter and I quickly skimmed through the card, scanning the contents of the invitation quickly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a blast! There's gonna be cool music, a swimming pool, great food, you name it! And the party is in-"

"Three weeks." Marco said, staring at Jackie with unfocused eyes.

Jackie looked at Marco with surprise, "Yeah, it is in three weeks. You didn't even open your invitation yet, how did you know…?"

Marco, suddenly realizing that he's been caught red handed fiddled with his thumbs before he took out his cellphone. "Uh, BookFace…"

Jackie, more or less satisfied with the response, nodded her head. "So you're both coming to the party, right?"

"TOTALLY! We're definitely coming! I'm like a party magnet, even if you didn't give me the invitation, I would've sniffed your party out and invited myself in anyway!"

"Of course! You're like the party queen in our school! Like that time at Brittney's party!? Oh man, you made that drag party so cool!"

"Heck to the yeah!"

Jackie and I high-fived, then she turned to leave, saying that she had more invitations to hand out. But before she left, stopped and turned her head towards Marco. "And Marco, make sure you actually read your invitation okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I will!" Marco stuttered in reply.

"Well then, I'll see you guys later!"

Jackie smiled at Marco and gave him a small wave. As Jackie went on her skateboard and went off into the distance, Marco and I watched her until she was nothing but a speck in the horizon.

When Jackie was gone from view, I slammed the door shut and I jumped in the air. My happiness going into overdrive!

"Oh my gosh MARCO! We got invited to JACKIE'S PARTY!"

"Y-Yeah I guess we did! This is great! This is amazing! This is-" Marco's face turned pale "-bad."

"What? How is this bad!?"

Marco grabbed my shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze, "What do you bring to a birthday party, Star?"

"Uh, you bring a-"

"Present! Yeah, but what do you need in order to buy presents!?"

I shrugged. "You need-"

"Money! But Star, we don't have any money! How are we going to get a present for Jackie if we don't even have any funds to get a present!?"

"Wow calm down, Marco! It's not the end of the world!"

"But it's gonna be the end of MY world if I don't get anything for Jackie!"

I placed a finger onto my chin in deep thought, and I pondered on the situation. Far as I know, with Marco's crush on Jackie, he'll probably go above and beyond and give her something big.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hey, why don't we get jobs!?"

"Jobs!?"

"Yeah, yeah! When I was little, I did some jobs for my dad. Like killing the monster chicken, slaying a 200-foot dragon, and stealing the sword of ice from the ice knight, you know, normal things that Mewman's do!"

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Well I'm not from Mewni so I can't see myself doing all that crazy stuff. But here on Earth, teens like us get jobs at either retail stores or restaurants."

"OHHH, retail!" I said with sparkling eyes, "Hey Marco, what's retail?"

"I'll explain later, but for now we have to find jobs! But who would be crazy enough to hire a pair of amateur, irresponsible teenagers in this broken economy?"

At that moment, the mail flap on the front door opened, and a small pile of mail formed at the base of the door.

Marco bent down to pick up the small pile of letters and he quickly skimmed through them, occasionally mutter, "bill" and "interesting", until he got to the bottom of the pile, gasping as he read the advertisement.

"Star, look!" Marco said as he turned to show me the flier.

I took the flier off of Marco's hands and I scanned it. "Taco Butt looking for energetic workers that are willing to work for minimum wage!? Marco, that sounds like us!"

"Yeah it does! It also says that the minimum requirements to apply is for you to be 14 years of age! I think we've struck gold!"

"Sure does! And best part is it's in the middle of town! After work we can hang out and chill out! Come on let's go-"

My stomach grumbled loudly and I stopped mid-sentence. I looked at Marco and chuckled in embarrassment. "Guess all that fighting had left me starving… Say, you got anymore of that bacon?"

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the entirety of the castle as I made my way down through the empty, dark, musty corridors. The coolness of the cobblestone underneath my feet pierced through my skin, and the air around me was frigid; my breath becoming visible as I exhaled out through my nose.

There was a sudden screech that rang and echoed, the sound bouncing off the walls.

I stopped for a moment, trying to distinguish the voice. But when I realized that it was just another one of my minions undergoing another day's work of training, I smiled and continued on my way.

I didn't have to go far as I finally reached my destination, which was my office.

Placing my hands on the smooth surface of my thick wooden door, I slowly moved my hand towards the door knob; turning it as I gripped it with my small hand.

The door opened without so much as a creak, and my body experienced a cold shattering warmth that entered my body.

I looked around to stare at my office, which was my room of operations. In the center of the room laid a table with a map and a few chess pieces that were strewn across it, with a fur carpet underneath the table. On the walls were shelves upon shelves of books that were worn from having been read so many times. The leather that bounded the books were slowly coming apart, all the while collecting dust from the weeks of not being touched and read.

Hanging on the ceiling of the office was a chandelier with unlit candles, and at the far left corner the room was my desk with a window next to it. At the end of the room was a fire place which was lit before me, and front of it was one of my henchmen; who kneeled down before me, crying silently.

Taking small strides, I took my sweet time to approach the monster. The monster in question, was Mr. Pig.

As I stood in front of Mr. Pig, my face looked at his; which was lowered, so he was staring at the floor.

I didn't say a word to Mr. Pig till he was visibly troubled by the silence, and that's when I opened my mouth to speak.

"I assume that you have failed as well…?"

When Mr. Pig didn't respond, I repeated the question to him as if he were some dumb child.

"I know that seems like a rhetorical question- but I assure you that it isn't, Mr. Pig."

Mr. Pig was silent for a few more seconds, but he finally opened his mouth to speak. "Yes…"

I just rolled my eyes and walked past him, facing the fireplace so that the warmth could seep into my body.

"Did you at least deliver the message?"

Mr. Pig nodded, "Yes, the message was delivered."

"Excellent," I said as I felt a small smile etch across my face. "At least you did something right."

Turning to Mr. Pig once more and I ordered him to get up, which he did. Mr. Pig turned to face me once again, and he asked me whether it was really alright that he had failed the primary mission directive.

I waved my hand, "At this point, I'm used to it. You and the rest of my henchmen have failed me many times before. But it's the small victories that count at this point, Mr. Pig. You delivered the message to say the least, which was very well done!"

Mr. Pig scratched his head at the compliment, not really knowing how he had to respond to my praise.

I smiled, and then I picked up an apple from my desk.

"You did well Mr. Pig. Go back to the training grounds and train with the rest of the minions."

Mr. Pig gave me a salute and walked out of my room, opening and closing the door behind him as he left.

When Mr. Pig was gone I took a bite of my apple and walked up on a small makeshift staircase made out of some books. When I got to the top, and I stared out my window. The polished glass glistened and reflected the warm, soft fire light that was behind me, and I couldn't help but feel a small fire burning inside the bottom of my heart.

I continued stared at the window and looked at the reflection of myself.

My persona has changed over the past couple of months, and I've definitely changed for the better. Before I was a short, overweight, useless piece of dragon dung that sat around feeling sorry for himself. But now I stepped up my game and I became a changed bird monster.

I admired myself and I flexed my muscles as I did so.

My body is fit, my mind is battle ready from all the reading, and I have the confidence of a leader.

But most importantly I was just done playing games.

Taking a bite out of my apple I and looking out of my window, I replayed all the events from the past few months in my mind. The countless failures, the countless useless lectures I gave my monsters, and the countless sleepless nights from crying, all replayed in my head.

And in all of those memories that were played back, there was one face that always popped up.

That said face, belonged to one and only Star Butterfly.

The fire inside my chest suddenly turned into a blaze as my grip on the apple tightened, squeezing it more and more till finally, it crushed under the sheer force of my grip with a mighty _SHLEK!_

I opened my palm to see that the apple had turned into mush, and I couldn't help but grin as my eyes drifted towards a pair of dimensional scissors that laid on my desk.

The thought of my trained army marching out of the portal and wrecking havoc on Star Butterfly and her friends flooded my imagination. I felt saliva drip down the edge of my lips as I smiled with my razor sharp teeth.

"Soon Star Butterfly," I said as I felt my blood boil with excitement.

"Soon…"


	3. Chapter 2- First Day on the Job

Hey everyone, Cookies here again to bring you another chapter. I was actually planning to keep this chapter short, but I thought other wise.

Also, thank you for all the support so far! I really appreciate everyone that has been reading my story! Thank you once again, and without further ado, please enjoy this chapter!

(Again, shout out to altruisticdorito for beta-reading and editing part of this chapter!)

Chapter 2- First Day on the Job

After lunch, Marco and I made our way towards the middle of town to apply for the jobs that we read on the flier. It took us almost half an hour before we arrived at the address, and we were amazed to see that Taco Butt really lived up to its name.

Shockingly, a large sign stood on top of the building with the figure of a taco. But not just any taco, it was a taco with a mustache and a butt. The sign glowed while it shined its neon colors at us, bathing us in a flood of red, yellow, and green. Though, interestingly, the green lights were shooting out of the taco's butt!

"Taco-bout weird." Marco murmured.

I giggled, "I see what you did there!"

The restaurant itself was pretty small compared to the sign. While the sign stood a little more than 2 stories tall, the restaurant itself was just one floor in height. The eatery was painted with colors that were strikingly similar to Taco Ring; the walls painted a light, orange brown with the title of the restaurant having been painted green and yellow.

Marco and I glanced at each other and the both of us nodded our heads, silently telling each other that we were ready to go in.

After taking a deep breath and entering through the double doors, our adventures at Taco Butt began…

The minute we entered the restaurant the first thing we noticed was the interior. The restaurant was very spacious with circular red tables and chairs dotted around the restaurant. On one side of the restaurant was a condiment station with hot sauces ranging from "Baby Butt Hurt," all the way to, "Diablo Has no Mercy on your Behind."

The walls were painted with two colors, the top half colored light born and the bottom being red.

Hanging on the ceiling of the restaurant were ceiling lamps which hung above each table.

In front of the eatery was a counter that had some cash registers, and above the counter was the restaurants logo which read, "Taco Butt! Where after you're done, your butt will be on fire!"

A couple of workers walked about while we admired the interior design. From what I could tell, this establishment didn't really have a large array of staff.

Suddenly, our noses tingled as Marco and I caught the smell of peppers, cheese, and cooked beef. I felt my mouth water as I took in the sweet, succulent aroma.

"Marco," I said while smacking my lips. "Is this what heaven feels like?"

"No, but I bet this is pretty close…"

The last word was said in a murmur when a large looming shadow suddenly appeared before us.

Panic rose within my gut as I was struck with fear. Just what kind of monster was behind us? The shadow that loomed over us had the figure of one of Ludo's minions. Did Ludo send another one of his minions to get us again? We can't afford to fight another one of his goons today! Not with my injury, I still haven't recovered and-

My thoughts were cut short when the shadows hand grabbed my shoulder, and a booming manly voice shouted- "ARE YOU TWO HERE TO APPLY FOR THE OPENING POSITIONS!?"

For the second time that day, my ears rang and buzzed as I slowly recovered from the sudden bomb shell of a shout.

I was just about tired of almost becoming deaf…

After a few seconds, the buzzing in my ears stopped and I turned to get a good look at the man behind me. But when I did, I stopped myself mid-way as I examined the man's physique.

The man that I was staring at was very well-built and was as tall as the ceiling. His muscles were so defined that I couldn't help but drool a little as my eyes gazed upon them. He wore a tight shirt and a pair of shorts that were probably a size to small for him, but I didn't mind because those small shorts that he had on? Well, lets just say I was tempted to slap and SQUEEZE THAT… I think you know what I'm talking about.

My eyes drifted towards his face. His face was rigged, and gave off the vibe that he was battle hardened. His eyes were kind of small, but his pupils were smaller; which made him look kinda scary. And finally, he had a buzz cut with neatly trimmed beard that ran down his face.

I felt someone nudge my shoulder, and I looked at Marco who pointed at me, then at the corner of his mouth.

For a moment I was confused. But when I felt something wet trickle down my chin, I realized that I was still drooling and I hurriedly wiped my drool away; smiling nervously as I did so.

"Um, hello! We ARE here for the positions that you sent out through the flier!"

Boss nodded, "Then let's get right to the interview! Do you have your resume's?"

Marco and I shook our heads.

The man's voice suddenly became a whisper as he asked, "Do you both know your social security numbers?"

"Well, I don't actually know mine," said Marco. "And Star isn't exactly from Earth."

"That's all I needed to hear," The man said as his beard ruffled slightly. "Then you'll both be working under the books."

I couldn't help but look confused. "We're going to be working under some books? But this isn't a library!"

The man raised an eyebrow and looked at Marco. "Is she for real?"

Marco nodded his head and then the man extended his hand for us to shake.

"The name's Boss," Boss said as I shook his calloused hand. "And your names are?"

"Oh, me first!" I cried as I pushed Marco away from Boss.

I cleared my throat as I smiled at Boss, "Hello! My name is Star Butterfly, and I'm a princess from another dimension! And this guy right here is Marco Diaz!"

Marco stepped in front of me and cleared his throat, "Well, Star already introduced me. But I'll be happy to work under you, Boss."

"That's great…" Boss said as he took out a set of working uniforms, shoving it at us.

Marco and I accepted the uniforms and we examined them, but we were a little disappointed when I saw that the uniform was pretty dull. It was just a red apron with the restaurant's title plastered on top of it. The good thing is, we got some awesome hats that came with the uniform! That's a plus, right?

Boss got right into business as he cleared his throat. "Remember that this is not a place to play games. This is a job and you must put time and effort in your work. You'll both begin working this TUESDAY! The both of you will be working on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Saturday's! Opening hours are from 9a.m till 9p.m! Since you're both only freshmen high school students, you'll both be working part time! So I expect BOTH of you to work after school from 5p.m to 9p.m. But on Saturday's, you'll be working from 9a.m till 5p.m, GOT IT!?"

Marco and I nodded our heads, and Boss grunted, satisfied by our answer.

"GREAT!" Boss yelled as he walked towards the kitchen, "I'll see you both on TUESDAY!"

After Boss was finished, he went towards the kitchen; leaving the two of us behind in bewilderment.

"So…" I said while I looked at Marco, "I guess we're dismissed?"

Marco nodded and we both made our way outside of the restaurant, walking home.

While we walked back home we talked about what had just happened, and especially about Boss.

"What's up with that guy?" Marco said, frowning at his uniform. "He's really rude and he seems nut! Not to mention he looks like a total brute. Did I also mention that I think he's nuts!?"

"Oh come on Marco, I honestly didn't think he was that bad."

Marco raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Are you kidding me? He's such a cold hearted person! I bet he eats nails for breakfast, and drinks children's tears when he's thirsty. Besides, you only like him because his huge muscles. He was almost as big as Mr. Pig!"

I turned a little green at the thought of Mr. Pig and his body. To be honest, Mr. Pig's body was just too big. The memories of fighting him flooded my mind, and I decided to change the topic.

"Anyways, have you decided what you're going to give Jackie yet?"

Marco shook his head and he sighed. "Not yet, I'm still thinking about what to get her. She needs something practical, something that she'll use often. Something that she'll remember me by…"

"Wow, calm down lover boy. You just gotta relax and go with the flow! You'll come up with an idea eventually. But for me, I already know what I'M getting her."

Marco stopped walking as I jumped ahead of him, turning around as I took out my wand.

I waved my wand around before I produced a skateboarding magazine. I flipped through the pages and I pointed at finger at a certain item.

"BEHOLD! The SKATEBOARD 9000!"

"The Skateboard 9000? I swear, Star, everything that's considered, quote on quote, 'cool', has the number 9000 on it. But to be honest, that skateboard doesn't even look practical. Besides, who puts rocket boosters on a skateboard?"

"I do!"

Marco rolled his eyes, "You don't count Star."

Marco flipped through the pages of the magazine while he groaned.

"There has to be something I can get Jackie!"

"Well, you can always get her a new skateboard! Or-"

"AH HA! I know what I'm going to get Jackie for her birthday, look!" Marco exclaimed while he pointed towards a helmet.

I stared at the helmet. The helmet wasn't too feminine, but it was girly enough. There were pictures of dogs and cats on the helmet with speech bubbles coming out of the animal's mouths. Some were saying things like, "Such helmet, such wow!" or "A Helmet a Day, Keeps the Doctors Away!"

"A helmet? You're going to get her a helmet? Don't you think that's kind of… Lame?"

Marco looked offended, and he pulled the magazine close to his heart. "No it's not lame! Safety is never lame!"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered that you're the 'safe kid'. But the funny thing is, you're usually never safe!"

Marco groaned and he looked at the magazine again, his expression turning a little dismayed.

I asked him what's wrong, and he showed me the price tag of the helmet on the magazine.

I sucked air through my teeth as I noticed how much the helmet was going to cost.

"400 dollars for a dog and cat helmet, what!?"

"Yeah, it's ridicules. But it IS a limited edition helmet. I think Jackie will like thing."

"And then she might like _you_ ~" I teased.

Marco blushed and we continued on our way back home. I walked with a light spring in my steps, and I couldn't help but feel good about today. And as I tucked myself to sleep that night, I was just feeling so excited to finally be able to get some work! I'll be that it'll be nothing like working back in Mewni! There won't be any dragon slaying, OR stealing milk from an orpus so dad to have morning cereal. It'll be normal work…

I can't wait! I can't wait to interact with the customers and watch them smile as I give them their orders! This will be the best job ever, nothing could POSSIBLY go wrong with this job!

On the following Tuesday, Marco and I made our way to Taco Butt for our first day of work. Unfortunately for us, we didn't realize that we left our uniforms in our lockers till we were half way to work. Marco and I ran back to school, and we burst through the double glass doors of Taco Butt, both of us panting and sweating as if we swam all the way to work.

Despite Marco and I keeping our promise of making it to work on time, our Boss wasn't pleased to see us barging into his restaurant just a few seconds before our shifts started.

"You two just barely made it…"

"S-Sorry Boss-" I said in between deep gulps of air "-We kind of forgot our uniforms at school!"

Boss face palmed himself, "Kids these days. Just don't forget your uniforms next time…"

After that, Boss made his way towards his office; muttering to himself before he closed the door behind him.

Once Boss was gone, the assistant manager of the store, named Joey, gave us the task of working the cash register. After Joey finished giving us instructions, Marco asked Joey why Boss was the way he was.

Joey shrugged his shoulders, "I don't really know. All I know is that he was in the military at one point. Maybe that's why he acts the way he is."

Curiosity took the better of me and I asked him if there was anyone working here that could tell us more about Boss.

Joey shook his head. "None of us really know Boss personally, but there is the head chef. If I remember correctly, she's Boss's wife. You'll have to talk to her after hours, she's really busy right now."

I nodded in understanding and Marco and I set for work. To my lack of surprise, there were a lot of customers that were coming inside the restaurant. People streamlined into the building to place their orders. When the first customer came up to place her order, I started to realize that I was having problems with working the register. I still wasn't very accustomed to working with Earth's electronics and machines, much less a cash register.

The woman in front of me spewed out different items from the menu, and I looked at the screen that had a bunch of words on them. I pressed on the touch screen to press the item that the woman wanted.

The concept was simple enough, just press the button of the category that the person ordered from and the item would be added to the total cost of the purchase. But no matter how hard I tapped on the screen, it just didn't respond!

I groaned.

The screen lagged every time I pressed my finger against it, which stressed me out. But the real problem came from the customers, who were becoming impatient. They were starting to get restless and started saying things like, "What's the hold up!?" and "What's taking so long!?" But the big kicker that almost set me off was when a woman in front of me shouted insults in my face.

I sucked in air through clenched teeth with my hands on either side of the computer screen. "Ma'am, I'm sorry that it's taking a while to take your order, but the computer, for some odd reason, is running _VERY_ slow. So if you could please have some patients I would _REALLY_ appreciate it."

The woman stared at me with a blank face, then she got mad. Her expression transforming into one of anger and confusion. "Are you telling me that I can't get what I want because of reasons beyond your control!?"

I looked at the women and I finally snapped, "Yes! That is exactly the reason, okay!? Now if you could just stand there and let me work this stupid machine, then I can get your order down! You- You-!"

At that moment, Marco interjected and cut me off. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, we are experiencing technical difficulties with some of our machines. I'll try to get your order down to the best of my ability! Now, what would you like to have?"

The women breathed heavily and crossed her arms, "I want everything on the menu."

I stared at the lady, wondering how she would consume that much food. But Marco didn't hesitate and pressed the buttons on the screen. To my surprise, even Marco was having a bit of trouble with the touch screen. But he eventually got the order taken care of collected the amount of money due.

"Wow," I said thoroughly impressed. "That was a lot faster than I could have done!"

"Yeah well, the system looks pretty old, so don't worry it's not your fault. You can use mine, it's more responsive."

I did as I was told and I switched places with Marco. True to his word, the computer screen was more responsive, but not by much.

The next few hours were a total blur as I was busy tapping on the computer screen, trying to get through all the customers in line.

When dinner service was almost over, Joey gave us a break and said that he could take over for both me and Marco. When I asked him if he would be alright, he smiled.

"I got this. I'm the assistant manager after all."

Despite the stressful work, I somehow managed to get through dinner service without lashing out at another customer. Well, maybe I got mad at a few others… But, I think I managed my stress well!

Marco and I both went into the dining area to find a place to sit down and relax. We eventually found a small booth that was empty and seated ourselves down onto the comfortable, cushioned seats.

Once we were settled, we sat in silence; enjoying the quiet between us while we collected our thoughts.

But when I thought about work, I couldn't help but think about the lady from earlier.

I let out a sighed, "Why do people have to act so rude, Marco?"

Marco shrugged, "I don't really know. It all depends on the person. Are you still thinking about that lady from earlier? The one that ordered everything on the menu?"

I nodded my head and Marco patted me on the back. "It's alright. It wasn't your fault that the computers are slow and clunky."

"I guess so, but that still doesn't change the fact that she was rude!"

I rested my head on my hands, "Why did she have to so mean? Can't she see that I was struggling with that stupid machine!? Like seriously, the computer was slower than a lugian!"

"Lugian?"

"Yeah, a lugian! You have them here on Earth! Except, you have them in two different species."

Marco stared at me blankly, and I rolled my eyes.

"It's kind of like a combination of a snail and a slug."

"But, aren't snails considered slugs? I mean think about it, if we took the shell off of a snail, then it would look just like a-"

"STAR BUTTERFLY!"

When I heard my name, I snapped my head towards the owner of the loud voice. Sure enough, I saw Boss storming towards me, and he was not at all pleased…

When Boss reached the booth, he cupped his hand on my ear and whispered to come into his office.

Marco and I looked at each other, my eyes filled with uncertainty. But Marco rested his hand on my shoulder, and I smiled. I nodded, silently thanking him for his encouragement, and I followed Boss to his office.

The minute I was in the office, he slammed the door shut, and I was given an ear full.

Boss took a deep breath, and he looked at me with all seriousness. He exhaled through his nose, his nostrils flaring as he did so.

Silence ensued for a few seconds before he breathed in, and spoke in a calm voice-

"I can't believe you had the nerve- no, the audacity to take your frustration out on some of our customers. ESPECIALLY your first customer, being that lady."

"Well Boss, I did what I had to do," I said proudly. "She was being plain rude to me! And I will not stand that kind of behavior!"

"Ms. Butterfly, I don't think I have to remind you of employee to customer curtesy. Always be respectful no matter what."

"But Boss-"

"We here at Taco Butt care very much for our customers, no matter how big or small, rude or kind. The woman that you were yelling at, she's our customer. It's because of the people that come and eat at this establishment that we can keep this place up and RUNNING! That includes paying for all the supplies, and paying our employees."

"But Boss, having to take disrespect from customers is just not right! Why can't they be the adults and be respectful!?"

Boss pinched the bridge of his nose, "You still don't understand the message I'm trying to convey. Look, no matter how rude the customers are, you have to be the bigger person and deal with them. There will always be people that are rude and disrespectful, no matter what! You just have to accept that fact."

"B-"

"No more buts, I don't want to hear another word that starts with the letter B from you again for the rest of your shift. Now get your B-hind to the kitchen, I'm placing you on kitchen duty. I would put you on janitorial duty, but I don't want you arguing with any of the customers for spilling their drinks on the floor."

I opened my mouth to retort, but I stopped myself and I closed my mouth; knowing that I would be shut down by Boss. I just nodded my head and I headed out of the office.

I opened the door, and I turned my head to glance at Boss one last time. He waved his hand at me, signaling for me to leave.

After I had closed the door, I heard an audible sigh coming from behind the door. Boss muttered something, but I couldn't hear what he said. Boss was probably cursing me out or something, calling me a whole bunch of names…

I lingered outside his office for a minute, trying my best to understand the situation and what Boss was trying to tell me.

After thinking about it for a while, I still couldn't piece together what he meant; so I told myself that I would think about it later.

And like that, I finally made my way towards the kitchen.

Placing my hands on the double doors and pushed it. I was immediately greeted with an amazing combination of smells that stimulated my senses. The aroma of cooked beef, sautéed vegetables and fresh tortillas made the room heavenly.

For a moment, steam filled the room and I couldn't see anything. But eventually, the misty haze faded away, and I saw the kitchen in all its glory. The kitchen was fairly big, and was very organized. One side of the wall had grills, another side of the wall had a fryer and oven, and in the middle of the kitchen was a huge table with ingredients. Lastly, there was a walk in refrigerator at the very end of the kitchen which hummed quietly.

A dozen chefs were working all over the kitchen, communicating loudly over the sounds of the ordered chaos. One person called out orders out from a monitor and everyone would repeat what the order was. Every single person in the kitchen had a job and a station, with one cutting vegetables and meats, while another person fried and cooked the raw produce.

The order would cycle around the room till it made full circle to the person that called out the order. The person then took the plates and brought them out of the kitchen, delivering the plates to the counter, where the customers would pick up their food.

It was truly an amazing sight, the way the chefs all worked like a well oiled machine without even a single hiccup in the process.

Despite all the chef's hard work, this wouldn't be possible if it weren't for one person; and that person was the head chef who stood around the room. The head chef barked out orders with confidence and had an aura of authority around her. She made sure that each dish was made to perfection, and she even went hands on with some of the cooking, correcting mistakes and giving moral to all the workers.

Though she had a hardened voice and mind, her body didn't seem to match her tone and mindset. The head chef seemed like a middle aged women who is a little shorter than me and was quite skinny. Her face and hair was covered in sweat, and her face shined a little from the fluorescent lights overhead.

I stood next to the kitchen door and waited for a couple of minutes before the head chef finally noticed my presence. She tapped the shoulder of another chef and asked for him to take charge.

When she finally came over, she clasped her hands together and gave me a heart warming smile.

"You must be the new employee I've heard about! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

To my surprise, the woman's voice was rather sweet and comforting, unlike when she was ordering the other chefs around. She extended a hand and I took it, giving it a little shake.

"Um, yeah! Boss assigned me here, my name's Star Butterfly by the way."

"Star Butterfly? Well that's a unique name! My name's Mrs. Clara, and I'm the head chef of the kitchen! You know, you're awfully cheery for someone who just started working, how do you like it here so far?"

I gave Mrs. Clara a shrug, and I contemplated whether or not I should tell her the truth. But she seemed like a nice person, so I figured why not?

"Not so good. I um, I didn't exactly get along with the customers quite well? So Boss took me to his office and gave me a lecture. Now I'm here!"

I couldn't help but notice Mrs. Clara eyebrows frown slightly, and she asked me what happened. I told her what happened with the customer and the slow computer.

Mrs. Clara sighed, "It's not your fault, it's my husbands. I keep telling my him that we have to upgrade the computers, but he just won't listen! He keeps insisting that we invest in this new grill that could-"

"So it's true! Boss really is your husband!?"

Mrs. Clara giggled, "So you've heard. Yes, Boss is my husband and I've been married to him for 20 years and counting! But we'll talk more later. Right now, I got to give you a role in the kitchen. But first, let me ask you a few questions. Think of this as a mini interview!"

Mrs. Clara cleared her throat, "Do you have any prior cooking experience?"

I shook my head, "Nope!"

"Hmm, do you know how to chop vegetables?"

"Uhh…?"

I raised my shoulders and Mrs. Clara took that as a sign that I didn't have any culinary skills. It was kind of embarrassing to admit that I didn't really have a knack for cooking, except for baking cupcakes…

Mrs. Clara placed a finger on her lips, thinking about what to do. A moment later, she had an idea.

"Well you have two hands right? Do you think you can bring ingredients from the walk in refrigerator, and on top of the ingredients table?" Mrs. Clara said as she patted the steel table that had some food on it.

I nodded my head and Mrs. Clara gave me a tour of the walk in refrigerator. The refrigerator was kind of small, but it was clean, spotless and well organized.

Everything was displayed in a way that it was easy to spot all the ingredients. Labels were present on each and every container or box along dates written on them; showing when it was delivered for certified freshness.

"We also have a separate freezer unit here that stores the meat." Mrs. Clara said, placing a hand over the freezer.

She then opened the freezer and showed me the contents within. Sure enough, there was a couple of stacks of meats that were labeled according to their type.

"You can't really do anything about the meat until it thaws out. Usually there will always be meat available and ready to cook, since I take it upon myself to take out the estimated amount needed to finish off the job."

Right after Mrs. Clara said that, someone barged into the walk in refrigerator and shouted, "Mrs. Clara!"

Mrs. Clara flinched in surprise, but then hardened her expression before turning around to address the employee; who was the chef she left in charge.

"What's wrong? Did we get someone's order wrong?"

The chef shook his head, "No, even worse! We have a couple of customers that ordered some items that contain beef, but we've ran out of beef!"

"Did you at least tell them that we ran out? Are they willing to get something else?"

The chef shook his head, "No, they specifically said that they wanted their orders with beef. They also said that if they don't get their orders in 20 minutes, then they'll write up a bad review for our restaurant!"

A mild panic appeared on Mrs. Clara's face. "Well then, this is troubling… I don't want our restaurant's reputation to be ruined."

"Is there anyway we can get the order out in time?" I said, piping in.

Mrs. Clara shook her head, "It'll take at least 20 minutes for the meat to thaw out. But that'll be all the time we have…"

The walk in refrigerator hummed quietly as the three of us stood there in deep contemplation.

Things were starting to get a bit restless in the kitchen, so the assistant excused himself and went back inside to deal with the rising panic.

Mrs. Clara looked at me, "You have any ideas?"

I thought for a second, "Why don't we just microwave it?"

Mrs. Clara was instantly against the idea, saying that if we microwaved the meat, then it'll be cooked on the outside while leaving it frozen in the inside.

We were both back to step one, and things were starting to get bad in the kitchen. Chaos was slowly brewing with the chefs crying and screaming that a customer was going leave a bad review and a terrible tip.

When the wailing and crying began, that's when Boss kicked the kitchen door and stormed inside, yelling, "What's going on here!?"

I heard someone explaining the situation to Boss, and Boss appeared at the entrance of the walk in refrigerator.

"So" -Boss said as he walked towards Mrs. Clara- "I heard that we ran out of beef…"

Mrs. Clara looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry, I-I miscalculated-"

Boss raised a hand to silence Mrs. Clara, and he opened the freezer; taking out a large chunk of meat before closing it.

He dropped it on top of the freezer, the meat making a _THUNK_ sound as the it met the steel surface of the freezer. Boss stared at the frozen chunk of beef, as if he thought that looking at it long enough will thaw it out.

After a few seconds of useless staring, he turned to Mrs. Clara. "Any idea what to do?"

"Well, we could just rush to the store and buy the beef we need." Mrs. Clara suggested.

Boss's face contorted to one of disgust. "Clara" –Boss's hand went on his face- "you know that I don't trust those name brand meats from the grocery store anymore! Not ever since that food poisoning incident."

Mrs. Clara's eyes darkened, as if she recalled some terrible memories.

"Much profit was lost that day…"

While Boss and Mrs. Clara recalled dark days, I stood in the freezing refrigerator with my brain turning; deciding what to do. If we couldn't use the microwave or buy some beef from a local store, then Boss doesn't leave us with any options.

Unless…

An idea blossomed like a lovely flower, and I faced Boss, a smile on my face.

"Boss, I think I have the answer to our problems!" I cried out excitedly.

Boss placed a finger on his chin, "And how will you solve our problem?"

I grinned as I got his attention, and I placed a hand behind my back.

"Oh well you see," I said with a smug look on my face. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I was a princess from another dimension... Behold!"

Spinning around, I took out my wand from my back pocket and I raised it high above my head. My wand radiated its magical power, glistening and shimmering through the bluish light above.

"Behold! My magical wand!"

Mrs. Clara's eyes shined and glistened, "Oh my, an actual wand! I always wanted to be a princess and use magic when I was young!"

Boss shook his head, "That's just baloney, magic doesn't exist!"

"Well, then get ready to be amazed! Cause I'm about to show you some magic!" I said, doing the jazz hands.

I took a stand and I aimed my wand at the frozen chunk of beef. I turned my head to look at Boss and gave him a quick thumb's up, "Watch this!"

Boss raised an eyebrow when I shouted, "Unfreezeachus!"

The spell was quick and precise. A warm, blue ray of light came out of my wand and entered the meat. The blue shimmering light kept streaming out of my wand for a few more seconds before the spell dissipated.

When the spell was complete, the frozen meat glowed on its own. Gradually, the meat thawed out while red juices oozed from the beef.

The meat didn't look very appetizing anymore, but it still looked edible.

Boss gave me a weird look and took a step forward. Mrs. Clara walked up next to Boss and Boss touched the meat. When he made contact, his fingers sank into the beef. When he pulled his finger out, a dent was made while more red juices squirted out of it.

Everything looked fine and Boss even looked happy for a second. But that small smile was wiped clean off his face when the meat started to move…

"What the-" Boss said as he pulled Mrs. Clara behind him.

"W-What's happening? Why is it moving!?"

The couple looked at me with confused faces and I frantically waved my hands in front of me, telling them that I had no idea what was going on.

"It was just an unfreezing spell, honest! This is the first time that has-"

The meat sloshed around, leaving a trail of pink gunk. Tiny little stubs appeared from different sides of the creature, and the stubs turned into arms and legs. The surface of the meat that was once free of blemishes, now had eyes, nose, and a mouth.

To our horror, the meat got up from its position, stood up on its two legs, and stared at us with its. It then diverted its attention towards the single person in the room, and that was Boss.

The creature extended its arm and pointed towards its butt while screaming at Boss with the shriek of a thousand old ladies.

"YOU TOUCHED MY BUTT!"

The meat thing flailed its arms around in anger, spraying pink juices all over the place. The creature then jumped forward and aimed for Mrs. Clara, but Boss was quick to his feet, and he blocked the path of the monster. He extended a hand and grabbed the meat monster with an iron fist. He squeezed harder and harder till the things eyes were about to burst. The creature still wailed and thrashed around, but the squeezing just made it scream even more.

Boss finally had enough. He opened the freezer, and he threw the meat monster inside it.

The meat thing's body splattered all over the walls of the freezer and its cries finally ceased.

Boss's breathing was heavy from shock. For a minute, all I could hear was the sound of Boss's weighted breathing. He eventually stopped, and his face scrunched up with anger. His face contorted and shifted into something that you could only dream of in a nightmare.

Boss slammed the freezer door shut and he stared into my eyes, his pupils burning with pure rage.

I laughed nervously, shrugging. "I um… It was practice?"

A blood vessel popped in Boss's forehead and I knew that I messed up, big time…

"Explain to me, what just happened!"

Boss's voice was so loud that my ears kept ringing. I'm going to become deaf at this rate...

"I did what you asked! I unthawed the meat, see?'

"You didn't just unthaw the meat, you made it come alive! That's against the LAWS of NATURE!"

With a blink of an eye, Boss was in front of me. Our faces mere centimeters away.

"But you know what really took the cake from your little stunt?"

I kept my mouth shut as sweat rained down my face. Fear was building up in my stomach, and I began to realize why there were suddenly openings for this job.

Boss was now nose to nose with me, "You almost harmed my wife…"

With that, Boss retracted his face and took a step back. Mrs. Clara tried to tell Boss that it was alright and that there was no harm done, but Boss hushed her.

"She almost hurt you! And you expect me to just stand here and forgive her!?"

Mrs. Clara stood up for me and continued to defend me, "But there was no harm done to any of us! Why can't you just let things go!?"

"After what she did!? After she made something come to life!? That's just freakish! She's a freak!"

When I heard those words, I felt my heart stop and my breath got stuck in my throat. I felt as if someone punched my stomach, and gripped my heart in an icy grip. My sense became numb, and that's when the tears started to fall.

The tears rushed out of my eyes before I could stop them. My hands found themselves on my eyes as I tried to halt the flow of tears, but to no avail.

Mrs. Clara took a step forward to try and comfort me, but I ran out the door, past the works, the customers, the pedestrians, until I was finally alone.

I didn't know how long I ran, but when I came to a stop, I saw the sun falling behind the horizon.

I stood on the sidewalk, motionless as my thoughts drifted towards my wand. The wand was supposed to make me feel good about myself, it was supposed to make me have purpose. But in the end, the wand and my magical powers gave me nothing but trouble.

Today, everything that couldn't go wrong, did go wrong.

At the end of my day, my desire to help out, and my powers lead to my downfall.

I felt ashamed, it was my first day on the job and I failed miserably. I failed not only myself, but I failed the customers, the workers, Mrs. Clara, and Boss!

But most importantly, I failed Marco…

Another wave of hot tears made their way to my eyes and I desperately wiped them away with my sleeve.

After drying my tears, I dragged myself back home. When I entered my house, I went straight for my room; ignoring Mr. and Mrs. Diaz's cheerful greetings.

I sprawled myself out on my bed and I tried to go to sleep, but the words from Boss echoed inside my head; repeating again and again like a broken record that wouldn't stop.

It was just one word that destroyed me and left me in the state that I am in. But why did I care so much about someone I just met calling me a freak? Maybe because it was partially true. I am a freak and I always will be. I'm not from this world, and I guess I'll just never be accepted.

Not even by my mother…

With these thoughts in mind, I tossed and turned throughout the night. I eventually fell asleep, but it was accompanied by a dream. A dream where I saved the day by slaying a gigantic monster that was about to destroy an entire city, and saving all the towns people.

The people below me were all chanting my name, but then someone called me a freak. Soon everyone was calling me a freak, and I lost the will to fly. I plummeted down towards the crowd below while they transformed into monsters.

They all chanted, _"Freak, freak, freak"_ as I drew closer, and closer to their flesh tearing teeth below. And as I felt someone bite and tear my sides, my vision went black as I cried out in agony. All the while the creatures calling me a freak…

A/N:

I know I could make this chapter better, but man I'm tired. I'll do better on the next chapter, I promise! And of course, this isn't the end for Star and her career at Taco Butt. I have a lot of things in store for Star, so stay tuned!

Thanks for reading!

Cookies, out!


End file.
